El mejor regalo
by Karinits-san
Summary: Shikamaru está de cumpleaños y una celebración lo espera en casa. / —Temari, organizando una fiesta y en ese estado, definitivamente es una problemática. / Relato en honor a Shikamaru Nara que hoy está de cumpleaños. Créditos al creador de la imagen. ONE-SHOT SHIKATEMA.


**Hola guapas y guapos, gracias por entrar en este One-shot, el cual escribí en honor a nuestro amado Shikamaru Nara. Sí, porque lo amamos, ya que es el hombre perfecto ¿o no chicas?**

 **.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que dedican su tiempo en leer mis historias, a las que dejan reviews, a las que me agregan como favorito o siguiendo, y a las personas que simplemente leen. Gracias totales, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.**

 **.**

 **One-shot dedicado con mucho cariño a: Roronoa Saki, Fiorelaa91, Karma3985, Lirio-Shikatema y Coeli Nara, quienes me dejaron un review en mi one-shot "Una problemática cumpleañera".**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **El mejor regalo**

 **.**

Estaba absorto en mi oficina organizando las misiones para la próxima semana, cuando de repente unos golpes me desconcentraron de mi tarea. —Adelante —alcé la voz para que ingresara quien fuese que estuviera detrás de la puerta. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Kakashi entrar.

—Kakashi-sama, ¿necesita algo? —espeté, dejando de lado el papeleo y mirándolo con atención. Era extraño verlo aquí, ya que por lo general, el que va siempre a su oficina soy yo.

—Shikamaru, cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gustan las formalidades —habló pausadamente, el peliplateado.

—Disculpe Kakashi-san, ¿surgió algún problema? —pregunté nuevamente, aunque su actitud me hacía pensar que no había pasado nada grave.

—No, no vine a tratar asuntos de trabajo—prosiguió calmadamente, el mayor—. Shikamaru puedes irte a tu casa.

—Pero aún no he terminado con mi trabajo—respondí extrañado, mirando el reloj que estaba en la pared—, tampoco ha terminado la jornada laboral.

—Shikamaru, si te digo que te vayas es por una buena razón —espetó, Kakashi, tratando de convencerme—. Hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿cierto?

—Pues, sí —musité dubitativo. Era extraño que él me preguntase eso, aunque luego supuse quién podría estar detrás de esto—. ¿Organizaron algún festejo en mi casa?

—Sí, y ya estás atrasado.

—Temari vino hablar con usted.

—Sí, quien más podría ser.

—No la he visto venir a la torre.

—Es más astuta que tú y yo juntos, aunque cargue con una tremenda barriga.

—Mujer problemática.

—Shikamaru, te doy un consejo —espetó con sinceridad, Kakashi—, ve rápido a tu casa, o si no tendrás serios problemas, y de paso yo también los tendré.

—¿Se atrevió a amenazarlo? —pregunté, sabiendo que la respuesta podría ser afirmativa.

—No…, digamos que sólo me advirtió —su mirada me indicaba que no estaba bromeando—. Temari es una mujer de temer, aunque esté embarazada. No quiero que me vuelva a romper la puerta, como lo hizo la otra vez. Ese abanico que tiene es muy destructivo

—Mejor me voy, gracias Kakashi-san.

—Pásalo bien Shikamaru, y feliz cumpleaños.

Rápidamente salí de la torre Hokage rumbo a mi casa. El consejo de Kakashi-san, era muy cierto, sino me apuraba tendría serios problemas en casa; de seguro Temari haría una tormenta en un vaso de agua. _—Mendokusai—susurré para sí_ , por lo que decidí guardar el cigarrillo que me iba a fumar y apuré el paso.

En una abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegué a la entrada de mi casa. Supuse que adentro estarían todos mis amigos y la gente que más quiero. Esbocé una sonrisa al pensar en eso, siempre es grato compartir con quienes te quieren y te aprecian. Enseguida busqué las llaves y procedí a abrir la puerta.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Shikamaru! —gritaron a coro los presentes y se acercaron a saludarme. Era imposible no sonreír, mis amigos de siempre estaban aquí.

Agradecí a todos por estar conmigo en este momento, realmente me hacían sentir muy feliz. Alcé la vista, y pude ver detrás de éstos a mi madre, quien me sonreía con cariño y su lado estaba ella, mi problemática esposa, quien al notar que la observaba, amplio aún más su sonrisa.

Con la parsimonia que me caracteriza, me abrí paso y me acerqué a ellas.

—Feliz cumpleaños hijo —me abrazó mi progenitora y me besó en la mejilla. Ella no solía ser muy dulce, pero los años y las circunstancias la habían cambiado —. Ve con Temari, y dile que descanse un rato, mira que ha estado muy activa toda la tarde, y a mí no me hace caso.

—Es algo terca —susurré en el oído a mi madre, correspondiéndole el abrazo—, veré qué puedo hacer.

Me separé de mi madre y me volteé hacia mi problemática.

—Hola Shikamaru, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? —Temari me miró con detenimiento, sus ojos tenían un poder asombroso que me cautivaban por completo.

—Estuvo tranquilo, sin sobresaltos —respondí sin quitar mi mirada de sus orbes aguamarina, estaba como embobado—, ¿y el tuyo?

—Estuvo bastante ajetreado, pero estoy bien —espetó en su tono característico, para luego fruncir el ceño—. ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara de idiota?

—Estoy esperando mi abrazo de cumpleaños—respondí a su mordaz comentario.

—Ya te saludé está mañana, ¿tengo que hacerlo otra vez? —sonreí al escuchar sus palabras; ella es como es, directa, dice lo que piensa y no aparenta, me gusta que sea así.

—No me haría mal otro abrazo —musité acercándome más a ella, lo que la hizo sonreír.

—Está bien —hizo un mohín y enseguida me abrazó—. Feliz cumpleaños Shikamaru.

La estreché entre mis brazos, aunque hace algún tiempo algo me impedía abrazarla como es debido, sonreí porque ese algo, mejor dicho ese alguien, era mi hijo, que estaba adentro de la prominente barriga que ella cargaba.

—Con esto de la celebración, olvidé por completo comprarte un regalo—susurró, elevando su rostro para mirarme—, así que te lo debo.

—No importa mujer —murmuré posando mi mano derecha en su mejilla para darle un suave beso en los labios—, mi regalo está pronto por nacer.

Por inercia ambos miramos su abultado vientre y sonreímos, llevé mi mano sobre éste y lo acaricié.

—Oye Shikamaru, suelta a Temari y ven acá —gritó Naruto, tan efusivo como siempre, interrumpiendo el momento —te queremos cantar el cumpleaños feliz, dettebayo., ya tenemos hambre y queremos comer.

—Mendokusai, ya voy —espeté con pereza, tomando la mano de mi esposa. Y nos acercamos a donde estaban ellos.

.

.

.

.

La celebración transcurrió con total normalidad, todo estuvo muy bien, agradecía enormemente a Temari dicha ocurrencia, no pensé que me organizaría algo estando en ese estado, aunque si le digo esto último en su cara, capaz que me termine golpeando y gritando que no está enferma, pero ahora, después de tantas horas de ajetreo, era evidente su cansancio, ya casi ni se movía. Le dije que se sentara, sabiendo que quizás rebatiría mis palabras, pero no lo hizo, se sentó en el sillón y volvió mirar su reloj de pulsera. Era extraño verla sentada, su semblante era neutro, seguramente algo le pasaba. Miré a mi alrededor, sólo quedaba Tenten, que estaba barriendo la sala y en la cocina estaba mi madre junto a Ino. Terminé de sacar los adornos pegados en las paredes y en el techo, los eché en la bolsa de basura y luego me acerqué a Temari.

—Mujer, ¿pasa algo? —me senté a su lado tomándole la mano y luego busqué su mirada.

—El bebé ya va a nacer—espetó de sopetón, mirándome a los ojos.

Me quedé en silencio procesando sus palabras, _¿va a nacer?, pero… pero tiene fecha para el veintisiete de este mes,… corrección posible fecha, se puede atrasar o adelantar, Kami-sama, va a nacer el mismo día de mi cumpleaños, entonces… ella está sufriendo contracciones, pero no refleja dolor en su cara, en verdad es una excelente kunoichi…_

—Me escuchaste, Nara —alzó la voz, despabilándome.

—Te-Temari…—tartamudeé al decir su nombre, estaba realmente nervioso—, ¿cada cuánto minutos estás sufriendo contracciones?

—Cada nueve minutos —respondió en un tono seco. Su mirada me intimidaba, no sé por qué me miraba de ese modo, seguro que quería entrara en estado de shock.

—¡Shikamaru reacciona!, tienes que llevarme al hospital —vociferó iracunda, Temari.

—¡Kami-sama!, ¡el bebé ya va a nacer! —chilló, Ino desde la cocina, segundos después.

—Tranquilízate mujer, alterarte no le hace bien al bebé —hablé con dificultad tratando de mantener la calma, aunque en esta circunstancia era imposible—, ¿puedes ponerte de pie?

—Por supuesto, tampoco soy tan inútil —espetó mordazmente. Su respuesta me tranquilizó, ya no estaba furiosa, volvía a ser ella, tan sarcástica como siempre. Tomé de su mano y la ayudé ponerse de pie.

—Shikamaru, me adelantaré y le avisaré a Sakura que tenga todo listo para cuando llegue Temari —articuló Tenten, caminado rápidamente hacia la puerta. No le dije nada, simplemente la observé.

—Gracias Tenten —respondió Temari, ya de pie enfrente de mí.

—Shikamaru, deja los nervios a un lado y piensa como el estratega que eres —habló con firmeza mi esposa, sin soltar mi mano. Sus ojos me transmitían el valor y la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

—Mamá, por favor, puede ir a buscar los bolsos que están en la habitación continua a la nuestra —espeté un poco más tranquilo, definitivamente había vuelto a mi centro.

—Iré a buscarlos, hijo —respondió mi madre caminando hacia la escalera—, atiende a Temari.

—Ino, por favor, acércate —miré a mi amiga y ésta se acercó.

—Préstame tu mano, Temari —musitó, lno, tomándole la muñeca a mi esposa para tomarle el pulso —. Está un poco acelerado, pero es normal por la situación. Sólo debes inhalar por nariz y exhalar por la boca con tranquilidad.

Estaba al lado de Temari cuando de pronto sentí golpear la puerta, enseguida fui a ver quién era.

—Sai —mi rostro se alegró al verlo.

—Hola Shikamaru, feliz cumpleaños —me saludó, el pálido, con una sonrisa que parecía sincera—, disculpa el retraso, pero la misión se alargó más de lo esperado.

—Qué bueno que viniste, Sai —mis ojos lo veían como el héroe de la jornada—, justo te necesitamos.

—Perdón, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó extrañado, Sai.

—El bebé va a nacer —chilló, Ino, mirándolo.

—Nuestro bebé.

—No, tonto, el de ellos, al nuestro le falta unos tres meses más.

—Pe-pero no soy doctor.

—No seas idiota, Sai; saca el bendito pergamino y dibuja algo que los lleve al hospital

—Mendokusai, esa escena me parecía tan familiar —sonreí de lado e institivamente miré a Temari, supongo que ella pensó lo mismo, ya que también sonrió.

.

.

.

.

Luego de tanto alboroto, volvió la calma. Sai dibujó un ave en el patio de la casa y nos fuimos al hospital. Eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando llegamos allá, prepararon a Temari y la pasaron a la sala de parto, pero las contracciones se mantuvieron un buen rato cada nueve minutos, por lo que hubo que esperar. Era casi medianoche cuando por fin el bebé estaba listo para nacer, las personas que asistieron el parto y Temari, me echaron la culpa por haberle heredado al bebé los genes de la pereza, ya que se demoraba mucho en salir, mendokusai.

Cinco minutos después de la medianoche, llegó mi hijo a este mundo, no nació el mismo día que yo como pensé en algún momento, pero ya no importaba, me sentía inmensamente feliz con tenerlo aquí. Estaba en la sala de espera junto a mis amigos y mi madre, ya que había salido de la sala de parto hace más de cuarenta y cinco minutos, y esperaba que me dieran el pase para volver a verlos, cuando de pronto, la puerta se abrió.

—Shikamaru, puedes entrar —espetó, Sakura, con una sonrisa—, Temari está en la habitación trescientos cinco, pero sólo diez minutos, debemos dejar que descanse. Enseguida llevarán a tu hijo para allá, le diré a la enfermera que antes que lo lleve a la habitación, lo traiga para acá para que todos los presentes lo conozcan.

—Ya era hora —hablaron a coro los presentes.

.

.

.

.

Entré sigiloso a la habitación señalada y pude divisar a mi problemática durmiendo, me acerqué con mi típica parsimonia hasta el lado de la cama, y me quedé mirándola embobado.

—Qué me miras tanto, vago, tengo algo en la cara —abrió sus bellos ojos y me miró con detenimiento. Su comentario mordaz no podía faltar en este bello momento.

—Mujer problemática, nunca cambiarás —le sonreí de lado y tomé su mano.

—No, porque sé que te gusta que sea así —musitó con esa sonrisa que me encanta.

—Gracias por mi regalo de cumpleaños —susurré cerca de sus labios y le di un suave beso.

—Gracias a ti, porque sin ti él no hubiese existido —murmuró, acariciándome la mejilla—. Casi nació el mismo día que tú, pero tus genes de vago lo impidieron.

—No digas eso, mujer—sonreí ante su comentario—, él sólo quería nacer el mismo día que su tía Ino.

—Ino será la más feliz —espetó, ella seriamente —, ya me imagino futuros cumpleaños en conjunto.

Sentí abrir la puerta y desvié mi mirada, era la enfermera que traía a nuestro hijo. Dejó la cuna al lado de la cama, se despidió y salió de la habitación.

Me acerqué a la cuna y miré a mi hijo, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, era tan pequeñito; luego de observarlo, me agaché con la intención de cargarlo

—Shikamaru, lo vas a despertar.

—Mujer, dijiste que tenía mis genes, así que no lo hará.

Lo cargué y lo apegué a mí, le besé la frente, y luego se lo llevé a la problemática de mi mujer. Lo dejé entre sus brazos; ella al igual que yo, lo acurrucó y besó su frente.

—Ves que no despertó.

—Sí, está confirmado que heredó tus genes.

—Mujer, no creo que eso sea tan malo —volví a sonreírle, mirándola con dulzura.

—Para ustedes, no; pero para mí, sí —espetó con falsa molestia—; yo soy la que tendré que estar gritándoles para que muevan el trasero.

—Tsk, problemática.

—Vago.

—Gritona.

—Llorón

—Te amo.

—Yo también, bebé llorón,… yo también.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este relato, lo escribí con mucho cariño para a quienes amamos a esta bella familia.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor.**

 **Que tengan un lindo fin de semana, besos a todos.**

 **¡Fuerza México!**


End file.
